Akari Ichijou
Akari Ichijou is a character from The Last Blade series, she makes her debut on The Last Blade as a playable character. Story Born and raised in Kyoto, Akari hails from a family of onmyoji. Her father asked her to take care of the Hell's Portal when it first opened. Wanting to see the world with her own eyes, Akari complied. When her older sister, Hikari, succumbed to a mysterious illness, Akari grew worried and suspected it had something to do with Hell's Gate. By the time her father called her to tell her do what was to be done, she sets off determined to seal the gate again and cure her sister. Her ending has her escaping her father's wrath regarding her sudden departure and starting another adventure to find a mermaid, which is all left for poor Juzoh to absorb. Crossover Appearances SNK Gals Fighters: Ultimate Match She returns as a playable character on this installement. Neo Geo 2: Match of the Century Akari returns to the coliseum facing The Last Blade Series alongside Kaede, Moriya Minakata, Yuki and Setsuna. Tekken X SNK Akari appears as a DLC character, her rival is Kazumi Mishima from Tekken. Soul Calibur X SNK Akari is one of the playable characters from SNK side. Neo Geo Pocket Battle Colosseum She appears alongside Kaede, Moriya Minakata and Keiichiro Washizuka as playable characters. SNK vs. Capcom 2: SvC Apocalypse Akari is part of the SNK Fraction. Capcom vs. SNK 3: Fight Beyond Time and Space 2020 Akari is one of the playable characters. Capcom vs. SNK 3: Battle of the Ages & Capcom vs. SNK 3: Battle of the Ages 2012 In Capcom vs. SNK 3: Battle of the Ages Akari is part of the Roster Base but in Capcom vs. SNK 3: Battle of the Ages 2012 she is a DLC character. Capcom vs. SNK 3: Fight of the Millennium 2015 She is part of the SNK cast. SNK vs Capcom 3: Unlimited Combats Akari appears as a playable character facing The Last Blade series alongside Keiichiro Washizuka. Shikigami Hyakkiyakou/100 Demons' Night cameos When Akari uses her super move, the following characters makes cameo appearances on these Game Ideas: Neo Geo 2: Match of the century *Meitenkun, Verse, Igniz, Xanadu, Mian and Chizuru Kagura from The King of Fighters. *Donald Morden, Allen O'Neil, Satiko Suzuki (Metal Slug 8 (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) appearance), Yoshino and Super Devil Tarma from Metal Slug. *Mr.Karate I from Art of Fighting. *Joker, Chung Paifu and Jyazu from Savage Reign/Kizuna Encounter. Gallery File:NeoGeo-Battle-Coliseum-Game-Character-Official-Artwork-Akari-Ichijo-2.png|VS Portrait on Neo Geo Battle Coliseum (PS3) File:Ngbc-akari-select-portrait.png|VS Portrait on Neo Geo Battle Coliseum (Xbox 360) File:Ngbc-akari-ichijou-victory-artwork.png|Victory Portrait on Neo Geo Battle Coliseum (Xbox 360) File:C87ef9 edf1f499bf124bbdb66957e618a3bb4c.png File:SNK-Crossover.jpg|SNK Poster Trivia *Aside from her sister, Akari hangs out with two other girls. Their names are Shizuka Kujo ("Shichi") and Aoi Yahata ("Acchi"). Shizuka has black hair and Aoi's outfit has green ribbons. They're usually seen cheering for her in the background or in her endings. Category:SNK Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:The Last Blade Category:Females Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Category:Humans